Camp Half-Mischief Chapter 1
by luvwrestlinfangurl
Summary: Hi guys, this is my first pic, so pls don't judge me too harshly. It's Percy's birthday and Leo throws a party for him and things get a little weird when they start to play Truth or Dare... Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO characters but Trinity, Poppy and Aden are all mine. Trinity is the daughter of Aphrodite, Poppy is the daughter of Persephone and Aden is Iris' son.
1. Chapter 1

_Percy POV_

I have no idea what the heck is going on. Leo just showed up outside my cabin looking dead serious.

"Come on, man, we need you." he said.

Fearing the worst, I leaped out of bed and followed him. I was going to put on my armour, but Leo just shook his head. Apparently it was so serious he couldn't wait even a minute for me. Frankly, I feel better in my armour but thanks to Leo - screw him- I'm facing whatever horror's outside in my pyjamas.

"What's going on, Leo?" I asked as we walked out of the Poseidon cabin. "Where's Annie?"

Leo snorted and looked at me. "Heck if I know! Pipes went to get her."

"Where are we going?"

Leo didn't answer, but the answer became obvious as we neared it.

"Hephaestus cabin?" I asked. "What's happening?" Even as I asked the question, I noticed that there were no campers running around screaming or panicking.

I scooted closer to Leo and whispered, "Emergency operation?"

"Yah, kinda. For a friend in need."

Leo threw open the doors of the Hephaestus cabin. "Let's party, baby!" he boomed.

All of a sudden, the lights came on, streamers and balloons popped out of nowhere, and several people jumped up, yelling. "Happy Birthday!"

"OMG guys, you didn't have to!" I grinned at everyone. There was Piper, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Rayna, Trinity, Poppy and Aden. And of course….

She came forward, her blond hair shining in the fluorescent light and her grey eyes sparkling with mischief and humour, just as beautiful as the day they met.

"Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain." She whispered, throwing her arms around me.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I am _so_ happy Leo organised a party for Percy. Look at him! His black hair all smooshed up, wearing his blue pyjamas and giving that annoying yet cute smirk. His sea-green eyes flashed with surprise and happiness as he pulled me in close.

"Eww guys, get a room!" laughed Piper. She's one to talk. Look at her and Jason! When we pulled away, Leo suggested we play a game.

"What kind?" asked Rayna, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Nico Di Angelo grinned, his shiny black eyes dancing. "Does it involve killing someone?"

"No killing!" Trinity slapped him on the head. Trin is my latest BFF, which might be kind of weird, the daughter of Aphrodite and the daughter of Athena chumming it up, but Trin was really great fun!

She had really long hair which was dyed blue and my favourite shade of sea-green, like Percy's eyes. I loved her hair. I wish I could have hair like that. Because I'm a blonde, people usually see me as dumb, which I hate.

"I agree with Trin." Poppy absent-mindedly played her fingers across the floor and poppies popped up, her favourite kind of flower, duh! The daughter of Persephone tossed back her fiery red head. "What about Truth or Dare?"

Aden, who was sitting next to her, looked a bit uncomfortable. "Um, what's that?" Considering he was the son of Iris, the messenger goddess, this guy was surprisingly out of date.

"I like it!" Leo announced. "Great idea, Pops, Truth or Dare it is!"

I gulped.

 _Leo's POV_

"So basically, we all sit in a circle and the first guy picks someone to ask. If the guy says truth, you ask him a question that forces him to tell the truth. If he says dare, you give him a dare. Got it?" I asked Aden, who was still looking a bit confused.

"No…"

"Well, too bad!" I announced cheerfully. "Everyone gather round!"

Everyone sat on the floor. Rayna on one side of me, Jason and Piper on the other side, then Percy and Annabeth, followed by Hazel and Frank, Poppy next to Nico, Trinity sitting beside him and Aden on her other side, closing up the circle by sitting next to Rayna. Thalia elbowed her way in next to her brother, which meant hitting me in the face.

"Owwww….." I complained. "So who's gonna start?"

"I'll go." Nico volunteered, staring at Poppy with a sinister grin on his face.

 _Thalia's POV_

The way Nico's looking at Poppy, I know he's probably going to pick her and I know she's not going to like whatever he picks.

"Thalia!" he swiveled his head around, surprising me. Oh, shoot.

"Truth or dare?"

I was tempted to say truth, but his eyes were practically daring me to say dare.

I swallowed. "Dare."

"Prank call Chiron."

Silence.

I was horrified, but I couldn't back out of it now! "Sure!" I tried to sound confident and cool about it, holding my hand out for a phone.

Percy handed one over, leaning over Jason to do it, his sea-green eyes flashing with mischievousness. "You don't have a phone, Thal?"

"Hunter's, well, not privilege. Just something Hunter's can't have." I punched in the number for the Big House and pressed call.

I saw Jason looking at me worriedly, and I reassured him with a wink. Leo, Nico and Percy were all grinning in anticipation.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

I took a deep breath, "OMG! There is like totally a fire in here! It's so hot and it's like ruining my hair. Can you like come and fix it?"

Everyone burst out laughing, especially Trinity and Piper because I'd just done -if i say so myself- a perfect impression of an Aphrodite camper.

"Uh...um, who is this?" Chiron spluttered.

"You like don't know who I am? I am like the hawtest girl in like camp."

"Drew?"

I stuffed my fist into my mouth to keep from laughing. I was actually kinda enjoying it.

"If you like, can't guess, then like, girl bye!" I flipped the cell phone shut.

 _Poppy's POV_

That was so funny! I was a little worried that Thals would mess up the whole thing and get us all in trouble, but it worked so well! And I'm so glad Nico didn't choose me. His step-mom is my mom and she hates him and his mom and his dad who is my step-dad hates me and my dad and well- it's really complicated.

So, he might have come up with something really wicked if he chose me. And what could I do back? Legally, our parents are married, but he inherited the power to control the dea and stuff. What did I get? Power over springtime. Sounds cool, but what can flowers do against zombies? Pretty them to death? They're already dead!

"Earth to Poppy!" Trinity called, gently shaking my arm and knocking me out of my morbid speculation.

"Huh?"

"Start listening, sunshine!" Leo's eyes gleamed wickedly, "Thalia?"

"Truth or Dare, Poppy?" Thalia asked, tapping Aegis.

Fwargh. "Truth." I said, choosing the lesser of two evils.

"Spoilsport!" Percy whined, leaning into Annabeth.

"Who annoyed you the most when you came into camp?" Thalia leaned forward.

"Oh, easy!" I grinned, relieved. "Perseus Jackson."

Annabeth leaned over and I was scared she might slap me. "You think he's annoying, Poppy? Wait til you're spending your whole life with him! He p***** the hell out of me!"

"Annabeth!" Percy pouted, looking like a cute baby seal.

"Okay!" I laughed, "Soooo, Jason!"

The son of Jupiter jumped. "What!?"

* * *

 **Soooo, how did you guys like it? I'm sorry if it's crap but I'm still trying to get used to this, so I'll post Chapter 2 soon. Pls review and let me know if you like it!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **luv_wrestling_fan_gurl**


	2. Chapter 2

_Jason's POV_

I am so screwed. Who knows what Poppy has in mind for me? All the guys and most of the girls were grinning in anticipation. Piper looked at me anxiously and squeezed my hand.

"Ooo-k what you got, Poppy?" I asked as confidently as I could. "I choose Dare." (Can't choose Truth in front of ma girl!)

"Watch a match from WWE with me. I get to choose what type."

I nearly screamed. A rough squeak might have come out from my mouth. This might not seem so bad, but I'm really scared of WWE. Especially the ones with blood. Ugh. Poppy loves those.

"Fine." It was meant to come out really manly, but it came out more like a mouse squeak.

"Hell in a cell, no DQ, Hardcore." Poppy's eyes grinned evilly as she switched on her phone. I had no idea what any of that meant, but I bet I was going to find out soon.

She shoved her way past a lot of people and plonked herself down between me and Piper. I wanted to protest, but she gave me the evil stink eye.

The video she showed me was of two dudes in a steel cage. It looked like they needed to get out of the cage to win. They started hitting each other with all sorts of random items, signposts, ukuleles, spraying each other with smoke from a fire extinguisher. They even slammed each other's faces into the cage!

It was so horrible that I must have cringed, like a thousand times. Piper's hand found mine and she gave it a little squeeze. When it was finally over, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. Then I yelled.

Nearly everyone had taken out their phones and had been recording my reaction, grinning like mad.

"That one's going on my Snapchat!" Leo hit something on his phone and a minute later, my phone buzzed with an incoming message. I took my phone out of my pocket to see _Leomakeitfirebaby_ had posted a video, captioned " _Watch the guy who faced down Gaia's giants die when faced with a terrifying cell!"_

"Leo!" I shouted. "It was not just a cell, it was torture!"

"Yeah, dawg, sure." Percy put his arm around Annabeth.

 _Aden's POV_

I don't really understand what we're doing. Leo just told me to come for Percy's birthday, so I did. I didn't know we would be playing whatever they're playing now!

I was really hoping Poppy wouldn't pick Jason. Jason doesn't really like me after I was trying to train the pegasus' and they accidentally trampled his bedroll, leaving muddy footprints and squishy stuff inside. When he went to sleep in it, he screamed.

My cabin's far from his, but I could still hear it. Of course I apologised. NOT. He'd probably lightning me to death. Right now, he'll probably pick me to torture. Well, guess what? Hahaha, I'll pick Truth. He can't make me do anything weird. Right?

"Aden!" True enough, Jason picked me. "TOD?"

"What's that?"

"Truth or Dare." Frank told me.

"Oh, right. Um, truth." I said, trying hard to conceal the blush creeping up my cheeks. While my mom really loves keeping up-to-date on the latest news and stuff, I'm more of a homie. I don't know things until people tell me.

"Who made the pegasus' trample my bedroll?" Jason asked with an arched eyebrow.

Shitz. "Um, Zeus?"

Everyone laughed. I sent up a prayer to the big guy. _Please don't incinerate me for saying that. Please and thank you._

Jason settled back, obviously dissatisfied. Well, it was the truth. I didn't mean to make the pegasus' trample Jason's bedroll. The big guys up there decided all that. So, technically speaking, I didn't _make_ the horsies do it.

"My turn." I looked around, scanning for the perfect target. "Um, Hazel?"

 _Hazel's POV_

Well, I did expect to be called on soon. I already made my decision: Dare. After all, this is Aden. What can he do?

"I choose Dare."

"Okay, um, uh…" Aden glanced at Nico with pleading eyes.

Nico leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "Mist someone into a wallaby and carry him around like a baby. Then go to the Big House and ask Chiron if you can keep this pet."

"Cheat!" I shoved Nico. "He had help! And that's not fair; you gave me two dares!"

"Well, you did ask for dare, Hazel." Rayna said, her eyes gleaming. "We do have to abide by the rules. Leo, does she have to accept it?"

Leo rubbed his chin. "Oh, yeah, 100% confirm, you need to do this."

"Yup! 'Fraid you do, Hazely." Trin said cheerily, playing with her barrettes.

"Fine." I growled. "Let me see… Aden!"

The son of Iris jumped. "Me? Why me?"

"You gave me the dare." I pointed out, "I'm just carrying it out."

Before he could protest further, I closed my eyes and imagined him as a baby wallaby. There was a small poof and a collective gasp.

"Did it work?" I asked hopefully, without opening my eyes.

"Not exactly." Said a voice that I recognised as Rayna's.

I opened my eyes a tiny fraction, and gasped.

There was a tiny brick wall floating an inch above the ground where Aden had been sitting.

"Wallaby, not Wall-baby!" I slapped my hand over my open knee.

Leo laughed and got out his phone to record it. "This is going on my Instagram."

I borrowed Annabeth's phone to see what he sent. _Alltheladiesluvleo_ had sent the picture of Aden the Wall-Baby and tweeted _Aden, Son of Iris/Son of Wall._

"That's not funny, Leo." I said, trying desperately to hide the rising smirk on my face.

It didn't work.

I doubled up in laughter and everyone followed suit. Rayna did attempt a straight face, but even she couldn't help cracking a smile.

"Okay," I said, wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes. "I'll try again."

I concentrated hard and there was another poof.

This time, when I opened my eyes, a baby wallaby was sitting on the floor, blinking and snuffling.

"So cute!" Piper squealed and she picked up Aden the wallaby and stroked his fur.

Aden pushed her away with his claws in irritation, like _do you mind_?

"Okay, I suppose I should go now." I took a writhing Aden from Piper. I knew that really he was annoying Aden, but this little guy looked so cute.

"Wish me luck guys." I said as I started out the door.

* * *

 **So... How did you guys like it? Pls review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Frank's POV

"I think I'll go with Hazel." I said, standing up.

"Yeah, and can you help me record?Like for proof?" Leo held out his phone to me.

I took it and pocketed it. Then I ran out of the Hephaestus Cabin. It was still around 1, 2 pm, so no campers were around.

Hazel was walking towards the Big House, Aden in her arms. I jogged over to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

Startled, she tried to swing her spatha, but thank goodness Aden chose that moment to roll around in her arms, or I would have been skewered. "Frank, what are you doing?" she hissed.

"Backing you up!" I pulled Leo's phone out of my pocket. "Also recording."

Hazel sighed.

"Also to tell you that you don't have to do the dare." I whispered in her ear. "No one would know!"

Hazel glanced at me in shock. "Praetor Zhang!" she scolded. She raised her hand. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Maybe the responsibility of being a centurion had gone to her head.

"That is so sweet!" She laid her hand on my arm. "But Aden would tell."

I breathed a sigh of relief, then looked at Aden the Wallaby. He had been sniffing his rear, but when I glanced at him, he immediately stopped.

"Disgusting." I muttered. "Okay, come on Haze- OW!"

Aden had thumped me hard with his back paws, causing me to screech embarrassingly. Next minute, Hazel clapped her hand over my mouth and dragged me behind a clump of bushes, where we crouched, camouflaged by the dark leaves.

"Pluto's pauldrons, what were you thinking!" She whisper-yelled at me. "Do you know how near we are to the Big House?"

Suddenly, we heard a clip-clop of hooves. It was Chiron, roused out of bed to catch any late night stragglers. There he was, in his pink party pony pyjamas, his tail in curlers and his curly brown hair sprawling all over the place.

"Who's there?" he thundered.

"Let's just get this over with." Hazel muttered. "You better record for proof."

She stood up and called, "Uh, Chiron?"

I hit record on Leo's phone.

"Hazel Levesque?" Chiron spluttered. "What are you doing out here?"

Hazel took a deep breath. "Uhh, just wanted to ask, c-can I keep this as a pet?" she stammered, holding up Aden.

"What?" Chiron looked dumbfounded.

I chuckled softly and Hazel nudged me with her shoe.

The centaur leaned forward and whispered, "Are we speaking in a code? Is that a monster? And for heaven's sake, come out from there!"

"N-no." Hazel walked out from behind the clump of bushes that obscured me from view.

"Poseidon's underpants, you do want to keep it!?"

"Um, yes?"

"So, you, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, who was promoted because she was a responsible and sensible leader in the battle against the giants, decided to break curfew and come to the Big House at 1 am to wake me up and ask me if you could keep a stray wallaby for a pet?"

I held my breath. I was so nervous I could barely hold the phone steady.

"Um, yes?"

"NO!" Chiron snapped.

I jumped, dropping the phone. Hastily picking it up, I directed it back towards Hazel and Chiron, just in time to see Chiron folding his arms and rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Tell me, is this a dare?"

"Um, sort of, um- I mean- well, yeah."

"Leo Valdez, eh?"

"Yeah."

"But what special occas-" Chiron snapped his fingers. "Percy's birthday! How could I have forgotten? All right, Hazel, I'm going to let all of you- I'm assuming it's not just you, Leo and Percy celebrating- off this time, but Leo must report to me tomorrow. And on no account is this to happen again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Chiron."

"By the way, is that a real wallaby or-?"

"It's Aden. I misted him." Hazel held up Aden for inspection.

The old centaur's lips twitched. "Aden, eh? You make a very nice wallaby, Aden."

I stuffed my fist into my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Aden thumped his tail in an annoyed fashion.

"And I'm assuming one of you prank called me to alert me to the presence of a fire that was probably non-existent?"

"Thalia did."

"Ah, Thalia." He tried to look fierce, but his eyes were twinkling merrily. "I'll have a word with her tomorrow. Run along, Hazel. For once, I'll let you have your fun."

Thanks, Chiron." She waited until Chiron had disappeared into the shadow of the Big House before she turned to me with a gasp, her eyes shining.

"I can't believe I did that!" She said, half-laughing, half-gasping. "Did I do okay?"

I dashed out from behind the bushes and hugged her. "You were amazing." I reassured her. "But come on, let's get back."

Suddenly, a figure burst out of the darkness. "BOO!"

Trinity POV

Frank, Aden and Hazel hadn't been gone long before I started to get antsy. How long could a simple dare take? Unless…

Annabeth's storm grey eyes met mine and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Leo, do you think Mr D maybe could have-"

"Nah." Leo reassured her, even though he was looking anxious. "They're too smart to think Chiron's Mr D."

"It's not funny, Leo." Rayna said, her eyes clouded with worry. "If Mr D found them breaking curfew, do you know what he could do to them? And to us?"

"We should check on them." Poppy suggested.

"Great idea, I'll go." I volunteered.

"Make sure they're not up to any funny business." Leo said as I stood up. Rayna punched him.

"OW!"

"Just go, Trin." Nico shooed me out.

I skipped out of the cabin and headed towards the Big House, my many barrettes singing in my face.

Spotting Hazel and Frank hugging near the Big House, I breathed an irritated sigh of relief. They were fine!

Looks like Leo was right after all. Suddenly, I had a wicked idea. Probably thinking of Leo caused it.

I hid behind a tree and waited until they walked past me.

"BOO!" I yelled, jumping out in front of them.

Aden's POV

Imagine having a creepy girl dressed all in black with many swinging barrettes coloured green and blue jump out at you in the middle of the night. What would you do?

Same thing I did. I jumped about a foot in the air, which wasn't that wise, because Hazel was holding me above the ground. I landed on my bottom, which to my aggravation, didn't seem to bother Frank, Hazel or even Trin.

"Oh my gosh!" Hazel shrieked. "Trin, how could you?"

Trinity shrugged. It was really weird, but her braids were starting to glow the longer I looked at them, and her black tank top and black jeans; her whole body glowing faintly.

Frank was also staring at her. "Um, Trin? Did you put on glow-in-the-dark paint?" he asked, a faint frown line appearing on his forehead.

"Of course not!" Trin looked at Frank as if he'd gone crazy.

Hazel was also looking confused. "Huh?"

"Okay, never mind." Frank quickly pushed the girls forward, looking left and right nervously. "This place is really creeping me out."

* * *

 **Why is Trinity glowing? And why can only the boys see it? What punishment awaits Leo and Thalia tomorrow? Review and tell me what you guys think should happen!**

 **Luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really late update, but like school term's starting so I probably can't post as often. Sorry in advance** **because I don't think I can post every week.**

* * *

 _Piper's_ _POV_

We mostly just sat around waiting. Leo tried to up the atmosphere, but Percy told him to button his lip before he did it for him. He said and I quote, "If you don't zip your mouth, it won't open again."

It was _suchhhh_ a relief when Trin, Hazel, Frank and Aden- now turned back into human- came through the door.

"Hey guys!" Trin made a point of posing like a fashion model before plopping down next to me. "Miss us?"

"No." muttered Nico.

"Who's turn is it to play?" Hazel asked, sitting down with Frank and Aden on either side.

"Your go." Leo nodded at her.

"Okay. Oh, by the way, Leo, Chiron needs to have a word with you tomorrow morning. You and Thalia." Hazel bit her lip worriedly, tilting her head at him.

"Awwww, no!" he moaned. "And what tomorrow, for heaven's sakes woman, it's nearly 4am!"

"What?!" Nico sprung up, looking at his watch. He moaned, "I'm on pegasus duty, I forgot. Sorry guys, I gotta go."

"Really, dude?"

"Yeah, me too. Gotta finish that camp letter for Chiron." Trinity stood up as well.

"And uh, which letter was it?" Percy asked innocently. Trin held the record for writing the most letters of apology to Chiron. If a camper broke any rule, they had to be punished. Trin always wrote letters of apology before her punishment came and probably before Chiron even knew about it. Hence, she never got punished, because "she actually takes the trouble to apologise".

"The one about not leaving pegasus poop in the shower." Trin said drily, before heading out the door.

"I should head off as well." Rayna stood up, wrapping her cloak around her. "I would like to have a nice, warm bath before any other members of the Twelfth legion awake."

"TMI, Rayna." Annabeth laughed.

"Um, what's that?" Aden asked.

"Too much information." Jason said. I squeezed his hand. It was nice of him to not make fun of Aden, even if he was a bit dumb.

"We should go and get our punishment, Thalia." Leo reluctantly pulled himself up.

Thalia grimaced. "Hope it's nothing too bad."

"Um," Aden coughed, "I don't want to sound weird, but how bad can a word be?"

 _Percy's POV_

After that, everyone left. Hazel and Frank had to go check on their legion and Aden wanted to go "stroke the horsies". Jason and Piper wanted to squeeze in a bit of sleep, while Poppy wanted to tend to her flowers.

When we were completely alone, I wrapped my arms around Annabeth and gave her a good, proper hug, one with no one watching.

"Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain,"she said softly.

I held onto her for as long as I could, until she gently pushed me away and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift from her pocket.

"Here's your present." she said, smiling.

I unwrapped it….. and stared at it in shock. "Oh, Annabeth!"

 _Leo's POV_

Campers were already starting to wake up by the time Thalia and I reached the Big House. When I say wake up, I mean they started to moan and shift when I threw acorns at their heads.

"Leo!" Thalia hissed in irritation. She poked at me with her fingers and a shiver of electricity passed through him.

"Don't do that!"

"Shut up! Do you wanna wake Mr D?"

"Rather him than you."

She poked me again and I was electrocuted.

"Stop it!"

"Zip it then." she knocked quietly on the Big House door.

A few moments later, Chiron clip-clopped out, his tail and curly hair entwined with curlers and in his pink party pony pyjamas. He didn't look particularly pleased.

"Leo, Thalia." he acknowledged us with a frown. "Please don't tell me you're here on another dare."

"You asked to see us." Thalia piped up.

"When did I-" Chiron cut himself off with another frown. "When I told Hazel I wanted to see you, I didn't mean now. I meant-"

"Now?" I poked me.

"Ow!"

'Lower your voice, Leo." Chiron said wearily. "Come in then, I don't want anyone to see me."

"Ok." I turned my head and spoke loudly. "Hey guys, check out-"

"Leo Valdez!" Chiron glared at me. "Let us hope nobody heard you. Or your punishments are no doubt going to be more severe."

At that moment, Poppy came out of the woods, carrying a hunk of wood and humming softly. When she saw Chiron she stopped, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Flowers started sprouting under her fingers on the wood, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Ah." Chiron grimaced. "Poppy, what are you doing up?"

Chiron's stab at a casual conversation made me wince, not in the least because I was in bigger trouble.

"I, uh," Poppy glanced at me and Thalia. "Uh…."

"You were up last night, no doubt." Chiron shook his head gravely. "As you can see, Thalia and Leo are getting most of the blame. For prank calling me and waking me up in the middle of the night."

"Oh." By now, the flowers were spreading all over the wood like crazy, sprouting leafy bushes and even a few tangled branches. It looked like a blooming garden, so to speak.

"Not a word of this to anyone, Poppy, please." Chiron rubbed his eyes tiredly. "And do something about that mini-garden you have over there!"

"Sorry, Chiron." Poppy shook her hand fiercely, but the branch seemed to have grafted to her hand. Looking irritated she did something which looked like a grasping motion but it was hard to see because of all the flowers.

When she relaxed her hand, all the flowers and leaves and branches started to retract rapidly, shrinking into her fingertips until there was just a plain hunk of wood in her hands.

"Thank you," Chiron sighed and trotted back into the Big House. "Come one then, you two."

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it! Pls review!**

 **Luv you guys,**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


End file.
